Casa de lego
by YunaLoire
Summary: Afuera son el plomero osmosiano y la anodita, pero dentro de las cuatro paredes, son solamente Kevin y Gwen. *Serie de drabbles que narra el día a día de la pareja alienígena.( contiene lemmon)


_Primer capítulo de una serie de drabbles que narrarán la hermosa relación entre Kevin y Gwen :D, denle una oportunidad! No los defraudaré!_

Ben 10 no me pertenece, de ser así Kevin sería solamente mío

* * *

><p><em><strong>1."COMO DIAMANTES..."<strong>_

Gwen Tennyson estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama, mirando la cajita rosa pálido en su mano, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas.

La cajita tembló en su mano, y ya luego ella no se pudo contener. ¿De verdad iba a pasar? Se preguntó con un nudo en la garganta y su corazón bailando como loco. ¿Era real?

Y ya luego las lágrimas eran de pura felicidad. Jamás pensó que pasaría aquello.

Gwen Tennyson y Kevin Levin llevaban casi cinco años de novios y durante todo ese tiempo si había algo que sabía de su osmosiano era que huía de todo compromiso siempre. Aunque ella sabía que la amaba locamente, había ocasiones en las que Kevin no podía controlar su naturaleza impulsiva y torpe; siempre que discutían, ya sea por que Kevin olvidó bajar la tapa del baño y ella en las noches casi caía dentro o porque Gwen dejara las herramientas de su novio tiradas, él prefería huir de la escena, aunque aquello solamente le causara más rabia a su novia. Se perdía por horas para luego volver a su departamento con sus flores favoritas y un bote de helado para disculparse.

Pero sin importar esos cinco largos años llenos de peleas y días sin hablarse, Gwen sintió cómo su corazón saltaba más alto que una liebre. Casi lo sintió llegar a la luna.

Y hubiera seguido más tiempo ahí de no ser porque escuchó el ronroneo del carro de Kevin. Rápidamente volvió a dejar la cajita en su lugar, ahí donde Kevin sabía que Gwen no tocaría nunca: entre su cesto especial de ropa sucia.

Debido a que el chico trabajaba en un taller mecánico, sus ropas siempre terminaban increíblemente sucias. Motivo por el cual su novia le había ordenado las dejara en su propio cesto y así evitar que las suyas terminaran también sucias de aceite y grasa.

La pelirroja fingió estar doblando la ropa limpia, que era lo que supuestamente estaba haciendo antes de tener la sensación de hurgar en las cosas personales de su novio.

Y pensar que creía que estaba teniendo un romance con otra mujer...

-¿Gwen?- oyó su voz en la entrada de la casa; Gwen no pudo pensar en nada más que en lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre, que era el amor de su vida y que no esperaba para que le diera aquel hermoso anillo de diamantes. Mientras, el chico estaba algo nervioso:

"¿Cómo le voy a decir...?", pensó algo deprimido pero al caminar por el departamento, sonrió, "Bueno, ya veré cómo..."

-Gweeeen... - canturreó Kevin mientras buscaba a su novia. El primer lugar donde sabría que estaría sería en la cocina. A veces la encontraba probando extrañas recetas extranjeras y que lo obligaba a comer, o en otras ocasiones estaba leyendo algún libro en la pequeña sala que él se había permitido pagar, porque a pesar de que su chica le había asegurado que ella podría pagarla, el orgullo siempre latente de su amado novio no se lo había permitido.

Kevin miró con cierta atención su departamento y sólo podía describirlo con una palabra: lamentable. Sabía que a Gwen le había gustado, y demasiado; él no esperaba que su chica, quien había nacido en cuna de oro, pudiera soportar vivir en un lugar tan poco agradable como lo era el "nidito de amor", como lo llamaban Ben y Julie, y aunque la chica se refería al lugar como "acogedor y hogareño", Ben lo llamaba nidito porque era realmente un nido. Era tan pequeño que el chico decía que ni siquiera Albedo podría vivir cómodo ahí. Y al principio los chistes sobre su departamento le parecían ofensivos y de muy mal gusto, luego comenzó a darse cuenta de que a Gwen no le importaban en lo más mínimo: su perfecta novia miraba el lugar como el más perfecto de todos, tan mágico y precioso, y regañaba a Ben cada vez que se atrevía a burlarse de el.

Gwen se encargó de darle vida al lugar, llenándolo de cosas que compraba con su sueldo, ya que Kevin no le permitía gastar ni un centavo en los gastos del departamento, y aunque al principio a su temperamental novio le molestaba, luego se acostumbró al olor a gardenias que despedía el lugar, al olor a comida recién preparada, a la visión de su tímida novia en ropa interior por la habitación.

Apartó el último pensamiento de su hormonienta mente, porque hacía más de una semana que estaba teniendo problemas con su chica razón por la cuál no habían tenido nada de acción, y aquello estaba desesperando al osmosiano, aparte de que estaba casi seguro de que ella pensaba que la estaba engañando.

Soltó una risita malvada para sus adentros, porque Gwen se llevaría una enorme sorpresa cuando le contara esa noche sobre el fantástico plan de su primo... y sobre su metida de pata.

Entró a la habitación principal y lo que encontró lo dejó sin habla: delante de él, acostada como toda una diosa divina, estaba su amada novia, usando un pequeño camisón color menta que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, debajo usaba solamente unas bragas del mismo color y no traía brasier. Kevin tragó saliva, y se golpeó la mejilla con la palma de la mano: ¿era real lo que estaba viendo? ¿de verdad era esa su Gwen?

Se preguntó si estaba soñando, pero aquello parecía tan real...

Gwen, por su lado, estaba nerviosa.

Jamás había hecho algo como eso, por el contrario, se preguntaba si Kevin había entrado en algún estado de shock o algo, porque no entendía cómo podía permanecer tan callado, solamente mirándola con sus ojos abiertos como platos, sin emitir ningún sonido. Pensó que quizás la sorpresa no le había gustado, aunque había sido improvisada: el provocativo camisón transparente que traía puesto se suponía que iba a ser el regalo de aniversario de cinco años que planeaba darle para esa noche, pero al saber sobre el anillo quiso demostrarle que ella también podía darle algo que jamás olvidaría.

Pero el silencio que su futuro prometido mantenía sólo la preocupó.

Quizás a Kevin no le gustaban las cosas atrevidas, quizás él prefería a la Gwen quisquillosa de siempre, la que no podía tener sexo con él sino lo agendaba primero.

Ante aquellos pensamientos, todos sus ánimos comenzaron a irse y ya estaba lista a tomar la bata para cubrirse, cuando observó cómo Kevin soltaba la caja de herramientas sin importarle que las piezas cayeran regadas al suelo. Caminó hasta ella y antes de que dijera algo que arruinara el momento, la besó.

Gwen amaba los besos de su novio.

Aunque ella fuera quisquillosa rayando la molestia y se quejara todo el tiempo sobre la mala educación de su amado, no había nada que disfrutara más ni nada que amara en el mundo como los besos de Kevin. Aunque él fuera un chico rudo y temperamental con todos, a ella la trataba como una princesa y la besaba siempre con pasión, como si todos los días fueran la primera vez que se besaban.

Y así había comenzado su beso: primero cariñoso como todos los días, jugando con su lengua y mordiendo ligeramente su hermosa boca, pero ese día el beso se sentía diferente. Kevin movía su lengua con agresividad mientras apretaba su diminuta cadera con sus poderosas manos grasientas, y pegaba su sexo contra el de ella. Ante el primer contacto, Gwen dio un respingo porque el sexo de su novio parecía tan duro como una roca que pensó que si entraba en ella la rasgaría.

Y mientras Gwen intentaba reprimir los deseos salvajes que se querían apoderar de ella, Kevin ya estaba totalmente perdido por ellos. Con una habilidad increíblemente rápida se había quitado la ropa y estaba solamente en boxers. Admiró el cuerpo hermoso de su chica dentro de ese precioso camisón transparente, el cual le encantaba.

Y sonrió maliciosamente:

-Te ves preciosa- le dijo a Gwen por primera vez. Ella se sonrojó y él rugió como un animal enardecido de puro éxtasis y antes de que a su chica se le ocurriera que de pronto le dolía la cabeza, la volvió a besar.

Recorrió cada recoveco de su boca con la lengua, y si hubiera tenido la lengua más larga hubiera llegado más adentro, pero los gemidos que salían de sus labios le dieron la satisfacción que necesitaba. Así que la tomó con fuerza y se subió sobre ella mientras gemía contra su boca. Sintió a Gwen queriendo quitarse pero él tomó sus delgadas muñecas con su mano derecha y las colocó sobre la almohada de plumas.

Y se admiró sobre lo sometida que se veía bajo él, con las manos atrapadas, sus pechos elevados, su respiración entrecortada y sus delgadas torneadas piernas de karateka en medio de él.

-Oohhh, Gwen... no tienes ni idea de lo que acabas de hacer- rugió tomando con su mano libre un puñado de mechones rojos. Ella tragó saliva y antes de poder decir algo él ya la besaba nuevamente, descendiendo lentamente desde su boca a su mentón, mordiendolo con toda la suavidad posible para no marcarla, aunque no funcionó de todos modos. Bajó a la yugular dejando un camino de saliva como un caracol, luego besó sus claviculas, metiendo la lengua en los pequeños huecos que ahí se creaban.

Siempre pensó que su chica era rara, pero nunca había creído que tanto. Aquel lugar específico era el punto más erógeno de la anodita, la volvía loca, se transformaba en una fiera total y perdía toda capacidad de pensar cuando Kevin tocaba ese lugar.

Sonrió complacido y malicioso, descendió nuevamente hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Mordió los montículos sobre la ropa y ella se retorció intentando liberarse aunque en vano. Con fiereza deshizo el primer moño que sostenía el tirante del camisón, dejando ver un pezón perfecto y como el color del durazno sobre una piel blanca. Gwen ya sabía lo que él haría, así que intentó contenerse para no comenzar a gemir como una loca pero en el momento que sintió su cálida lengua sobre la sensible piel, no se pudo contener.

Y comenzó el concierto de gemidos.

Kevin lamía con suavidad y luego chupaba con fuerza, provocando un placer casi celestial para Gwen. Y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando había cambiado de lugar hasta que sintió su boca sobre el otro pezón. Más y más alocados gemidos salían de su boca, intentando librarse de su prisión para tocarlo, pero él no se lo permitió. Siguió besandola hasta que sintió las caderas de su novia moverse a un compás que le pareció sacado de una película erótica. Su novia no era así. Sabía que a pesar de todo el tiempo de novios, aún le daba pena que incluso la viera desnuda, motivo por el cual no solían probar nuevas cosas referente al sexo... pero acaba de descubrir que realmente sí le gustaba jugar.

"Pero otro día será...", se dijo, porque en ese momento solamente quería hacerla suya como tanto le gustaba. Y sabía que su pelirroja también quería aquello, porque sus movimientos se volvieron insistentes.

Se separó de él, y habló entrecortadamente:

-Haz-Hazlo. Hazlo. Ya.- le susurró en los labios con increíble deseo. Y claro que el moreno no lo pensó dos veces. Se quitó la última prenda, tomó su pene y lo frotó unas veces contra ella, provocando más gemidos. Y cuando ella pensó que finalmente la penetraría, no ocurrió... abrió los ojos solamente para ver la sonrisa burlona de su novio, y ahí ocurrió.

Su intromisión fue rápida, certera y salvaje, algo a lo que ella no estaba para nada acostumbrada. La pequeña parte consciente del osmosiano sabía que, una vez que terminaran, se le iba a armar un escándalo nivel espacial, pero en ese momento su lado salvaje lo dominó.

La embistió con fuerza tantas veces le fue posible, increíblemente extasiado por la imagen sometida de su chica bajo su cuerpo: las manos sobre su cabeza, sus piernas enredadas a su cintura, sus perfectos pechos rojos elevados y su rostro... Dios bendito, ese rostro tan angelical, siempre intelectual e impecable ahora estaba transformado en la expresión de una mujer que verdaderamente estaba disfrutando el sexo.

De pronto, Gwen colocó ambas piernas a sus costados, dándole una mejor entrada a su novio, quien no cabía de la felicidad; soltó sus muñecas pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre él. Sin haber salido de ella aún. Gwen tenía los ojos en blanco, la garganta seca y sentía el cielo a tan sólo unos centímetros; comenzó a moverse según su ritmo, bailando una danza suave y erótica sobre el increíble miembro de su novio. Kevin soltó una risita arrogante, no solía darle el mando a su chica, pero la miró tan emocionada y sensual dando pequeños saltos sobre él que la dejó hacerse. Y vaya que no lo estaba decepcionando.

Gwen usaba el miembro de Kevin como si fuese un toro mecánico: seguía un vaivén imaginario, trazando un camino de pura lujuria sobre él. Aunque intentaba comparar su baile a los que su novio le daba, sabía que no lo eran ni tantito, pero al ver el rostro excitado de su novio, el ceño fruncido, los labios ligeramente abiertos y sus manos como grilletes sobre su cintura, se dio por satisfecha. Le estaba dando placer a su novio y eso la hacía feliz.

Y con ese pensamiento, alcanzó el orgasmo. Se retorció sobre Kevin, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltó un gemido que pudo haber alertado a todos que acaba de terminar y sus uñas se habían clavado en sus poderosos brazos. Kevin la observó con los ojos oscurecidos de pura pasión, y sonrió:

-¿Terminaste...?- le preguntó con la voz increíblemente ronca y doblemente sexy. Apenada, Gwen asintió, y dispuesta a irse a dar un baño se movió pero Kevin rápidamente la sostuvo, para su sorpresa.- Yo aún no acabo- le dijo y antes de que protestara, comenzó a embestirla con fuerza.

Los gemidos de Gwen solamente provocaban que el osmosiano se volviera loco de placer y aumentara sus movimientos. La pelirroja no podía creer que tuviera tanta resistencia, pero no podía pensar mucho en eso porque Kevin aumentó sus embestidas, la apretó con más fuerza, mordió sus preciosos senos fuertemente y, cuando finalmente sintió que llegaba a su objetivo, la tomó bruscamente del cuello, la acercó a sus labios y le entregó el último gemido de esa sesión.

La acción tan salvaje provocó que la pelirroja compartiera un segundo orgasmo.

Estaban los dos exhaustos, con los corazones frenéticos y ahí permanecieron, ella sobre él, él todavía empalado en ella, sus mejillas unidas y sus corazones hechos uno solo.

Hecha un caos en todo sentido, Gwen recordó el motivo de aquella tan alocada sesión sexual, y pícara, apartó su mejilla de el y le sonrió:

-Acepto.- le dijo, decidida y sonrojada. Kevin, aún con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, habló:

-¿Qué aceptas?- le preguntó como pudo. No tenía fuerzas y solamente quería dormir. "A la mierda el baño", pensó. Gwen tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla. Ella parecía un ángel, toda despeinada, sudada, con las mejillas rosadas y una mirada tan brillante como los diamantes.

-Acepto, Kevin.

-¿Qué dices, Gwen?- y lo besó.

-Acepto ser tu esposa- susurró contra sus labios. Y oh, diablos.

Kevin se quedó estático, con la mirada aterrada.

Y escuchó entonces a Gwen decir algo respecto a "falta de compromiso, miedo, no lo puedo creer, te amo demasiado" y, finalmente, dijo que había descubierto la caja rosada en su ropa sucia. Y eso encendió al chico.

-Honestamente, fue una excelente idea para esconderlo, pero...

-¿Estaba en mi cesto de ropa sucia?- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño, y se apartó de Gwen rapidamente, provocando que gimiera del dolor. La pelirroja miró a su novio tomar la caja y suspirar con alivio, pero no lo notó ni apenado, ni tampoco molesto porque registrara sus cosas. Más bien...

-Eso... no es para mí... ¿verdad?- susurró ella algo temerosa. No quería escuchar la respuesta, porque en el fondo la sabía. Kevin estuvo a punto de contarle la graciosa historia de la cajita, pero al ver los ojos llorosos de su chica, se detuvo:

-No, Gwen, espera... - pero ella salió enfurecida de la habitación y se encerró en el baño.

Durante horas.

* * *

><p>Ben y Julia estaban dispuestos a dormir después de un largo día en la universidad y el trabajo, hasta que el timbre sonó.<p>

-¿Quién será a esta hora?- preguntó Julie, tomando la bata para ir a abrir. Ben acababa de bañarse y miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, en ese momento Kevin entró hecho una fiera- ¿¡Kevin!? ¿Qué ha...?- pero el moreno pasó de largo con la chica. Caminó hasta Ben, le propinó un golpe y le dio una bolsita roja de tela bruscamente:

-La próxima vez que tenga que hacerte un favor, ¡primero me corto las bolas!- le dijo enojado y de la misma manera, salió de ahí.

Los chicos se quedaron sin habla, luego ambos miraron la bolsa, al abrirla, Julie miró entre confundida y algo encantada la cajita rosada en las manos de su novio. Ben no entendía lo que pasaba, pero algo le decía que el día de mañana el golpe en la mejilla no iba a ser lo único que Kevin le iba a hacer.

-¿¡Es lo que creo que es!?- preguntó Julie con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-A la mierda- dijo Ben, y ahí en el suelo, le dijo a Julie:

-No planeaba hacerlo así pero... ¿quisieras pasar tu vida a mi lado? Dime que sí ahora y vámonos a Las Vegas, porque algo me dice que mañana Kevin y Gwen van a matarme.

Julie asintió completamente encantada, y se abalanzó sobre su ahora prometido, besándolo con toda la pasión que pudo.

Y sus ojos brillaban de la misma manera que las estrellas.

O incluso, como diamantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Dios, espero les haya gustado el capítulo :3<strong>

**Reviews? Pueden decirme lo que quieran, está bien :)**

**Bueno, los veo pronto!**

**Besos alienígenas para todos!**


End file.
